The King's Epic Adventure Part 4
(2011, 2012) The fourth instalment of The King's Epic Adventure begins with The King realizing that his "shit" is still only being sold in Japan. He embarks on a new quest to defeat more bosses and spread knowledge of his shit all around the world. Plot The King's Epic Adventure 4 is split up into Acts, similar to the second and third instalments of the series. Act 1 was released in 2011, and Act 2 was released in 2012. The series has been put on temporary hiatus, as Geibuchan wants to finish his other projects first (most notably, an Azumanga Daioh/Goof Troop flashpoop, Allison Won Derland 5, and a remake of The King's Epic Adventure 1). Act One About a year after Part 3, Zelda wakes up in the middle of the night, and goes downstairs to eat cereal and watch YTP on the TV. Link and Gwonam return from IHOP and give Zelda some takeaway food that they brought back for her. Distracted by the food, Zelda is unaware of Link who flips out and attempts to kill her with a knife. He is, however, interrupted by Gwonam who tells them that he must stay at the castle for a while - he claims his house is still being fumigated (although Zelda expresses disbelief at this claim). They recieve a call from The King who is vacationing in Japan. Since the events of The King's Epic Adventure 3, The King has become enormously wealthy by selling his shit. He brags about his success until Edd arrives and reminds him that his shit is only sold in Japan. Realizing this, The King now wants it to be sold all over the world, so he reassembles his team of Snake, Otacon, and newest addition Miyuki, and they take off in Snake's cardboard box. Back in-between time and space, the King announces that he wants to defeat more "bosses" in order to make shit spread worldwide. But then on second thought, he thinks about how bad it is going to turn really fast if nobody likes his "shit." Snake convinces him that he doesn't have to worry about everybody hating him, only to take out as much bosses as possible. With newfound courage, The King forces Miyuki to stay behind and watch after the base, although Miyuki wants to come to rescue Kagami and Tsukasa. They arrive at King Koopa's Castle. The King easily finds King Koopa, and tells him to eat his shit, which disgusts King Koopa. King Koopa chases The King and Otacon all around the castle, through the lava lakes, in the darkness, and through many obstacles. Once the King and Otacon are about to be cornered, they finally take off in the Black Bull in order to escape, but crash into a wall ahead one second into the flight. Later, the King and Otacon wake up and find themselves in King Koopa's dungeon. Koopa gloats his victory until the floor suddenly collapses, allowing The King and Otacon to escape. Act Two The King and Otacon hit the bottom of Koopa's castle where they meet Mario, who gives them mushrooms and invites them to his house for pancakes. However, their plan is thwarted by a giant eyeball who appears and fights The King. Unable to defeat it, The King uses a cloaking device as Otacon distracts it by showing it YouTube Poops. Back in the Portal, Miyuki hears a call for help from her captured friends and returns to Dr. Robotnik's stage. She notices his lair is being moved by a giant carrier and chases after it. She arrives at the new lair's gate, but is denied access. She (along with Sonic) is finally let in when she disguises herself as a robot. She finds and speaks the password, "I HAVE CRABS". The King and the Eye resume their fight, ending with The King finally defeating it. Snake breaks through the wall to help them out and tells them that he overheard King Koopa's tragic story. He was banished from the Mushroom Kingdom by Princess Toadstool and was forced to live in the cheap castle they are currently in. They decide to help King Koopa and his kids get their old castle back in hopes that Koopa will later be convinced to eat the King's shit. Back at Robotnik's lair, Sonic crashes into Miyuki by accident, destroying her disguise. He tells her that he's also there to rescue Kagami and Tsukasa and allows her to hide in his backpack. They are suddenly spotted by Robotnik's security sentries (which are Daleks) and Sonic starts to battle them. The King, Snake, and Otacon return to King Koopa's throne room to tell him that they want to help him. King Koopa accepts their offer and gives them a powerful "Goron" bracelet in return. While Koopa and his kids are preparing, Otacon expresses his distrust for Koopa, reminding his allies of his history and his reputation as one who "lies, steals, and touches trains". However, Snake and the King are able to persuade him to help. As they leave, Bowser blows up the Neon Castle and, he, the kids, and their new allies fly away into the sunrise. Meanwhile, the mysterious Meta Knight watches their departure from a nearby cliff before running away. Characters Appearing *﻿King Harkinian *Miyuki Takara *Solid Snake *Otacon *Sonic The Hedgehog *King Koopa *Merida *Kagami Hiraaji *Tsukasa Hiraaji *Princess Zelda *Link *Gwonam *Edd *Scratch *Grounder *King Koopa's minions *Mario *Meta Knight *Ed *Eddy (voice) *Tomo Takino *Akiro Kogami (mentioned by Snake) *Berk *The Martians *Samus Aran Trivia *This series features many YTPs created by various poopers, viewed by the characters during certain scenes. A list of poops featured in The King's Epic Adventure 4 is as follows: **In the beginning of Act 1, Zelda watches 'WHY IS IT SO MEEN.mp4' by DoomZappo on the TV. **In Act 2, Otacon shows Master I (the giant eye) several YouTube Poops to distract it from attacking the King: ***An untitled (and as-of-yet unreleased) poop by Geibuchan himself (possibly created exclusively for The King's Epic Adventure) ***'One Winter Evening...' by Likety ***'Rudolph's nose clearly has no flight navigation purposes' by CommanderGwonam ***'GENIE HAS ALLERGIES' by Whelt **Further on in Act 2, Bowser's Koopa Kids all watch 'K. K. Konata' by HaHaHound on a computer. *YukariKanashii88 provides the voice of Miyuki for Act 2. She previously voiced Konata in The King's Epic Adventure 3. *In Part 3, Link and Gwonam leave for IHOP on horses, and return on Gwonam's carpet. Geibuchan said that anything could have happened to those horses in the one year gap between these two episodes, possibly implying that they're dead. *Gwonam said that his house is still being fumigated, even though he also said this in Part 3, which took place one year earlier. Zelda lampshades this immediately afterwards, saying 'His house is probably fine!' *Japan and Hyrule are clearly in two different time zones. *When King Koopa cornered the King and Otacon before their attempt to fly away via Black Bull, the King asked him whether he can still eat "shit". King Koopa replied with, "No! I'd rather watch that faggot Waxonator!" *Dew created the 3D text that appears at the very end of Act 2. *The main plot of Part 2 is followed up by a five-minute, entirely unrelated YouTube Poop segment using Azumanga Daioh. Most of Geibuchan's regular poops follow this formula, but this is the first time this has happened in an episode of The King's Epic Adventure. *The golden paint is Boolousus gold from Luigi s Mansion. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos